They're Like Buffy--On Steroids
by JackiLeigh
Summary: It's Halloween and Tony is in a situation where only Sam and Dean can help. No slash. Tony whumpage, slight mention.
1. Chapter 1

THEY'RE LIKE BUFFY…ON STEROIDS

**AN: The Buffy referred to here is, of course, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is my first, and hopefully not last NCIS/Supernatural crossover. I hope you guys enjoy. And, of course, I used movie references, this it Tony we're talking about here.**

**My beta, ccluvshorses101, is having Internet issues, so I was on my own on this one.**

"This is not good, Boss." Tony said, looking up at the huge old house. "A spooky looking house, a dead body…and on Halloween. It's just…." Tony shook his head.

"Big Bad DiNozzo is afraid?" Tim teased.

"No!" Tony protested, rubbing the back of his head and giving his best evil eye to the back of Gibbs' head. "I just don't like Halloween, and this is not making me any happier." He looked up and the house again and then reluctantly followed the rest of the team.

"Come on, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, compelling Tony to catch up with him.

"You do know the history here, right?" Tim said, not finished his teasing. He caught up with Gibbs and Tony.

Tony reluctantly shook his head.

"It's notorious." Tim started.

By this time Ziva had caught up. She wanted to hear the story too. She couldn't understand how so many American's could deny the existence of the supernatural.

"I would love to hear a good story, McGee." Ziva said, encouraging Tim as she smiled at Tony.

"Well, when I was little I used to read ghost stories. I…it's always been a fascination with me. I would read the books, and they used to scare me so bad I couldn't sleep that night. But I still had the fascination." Tim explained.

Tony rolled his eyes at him.

Tim grinned and continued. "About 50 years ago there was an old doctor who lived here. He…it was said he experimented on people. He had a 'God Complex' or something. At any rate, his experiments ended up killing a lot of people over the 30 years he practiced. He was finally caught though. His wife had gotten very sick and had had to have home health care. Nurses and doctors soon invaded the house. The man had started to turn a little senile by that time. He couldn't care for his wife. The nurses found what they described as Frankenstein's lab in his basement. Also, in his library they found his notes. He had kept meticulous notes on his 'experiments.' That was enough to put him away. Plus his wife, who was now dying, told what she knew. She said she had heard screams coming from her basement. She had been told to never go down there. Also, in the beginning, she couldn't understand why he spent so much of his time down there." Tim paused. "They never really did anything to him though, because of his age and because of his mental state. He was just kind of monitored. He was evaluated by a social service worker until one day…he just…disappeared." Tim said. "The social worker came to the house, could not find him. She called the police eventually and they searched the house. They didn't find anyone either." By this time Team Gibbs had entered the house, flashlights at the ready. They had started to search the first floor. "They say he still does his experiments." Tim finished as the team started to split up and search for the body.

"All clear, Boss!" Tony called to Gibbs as he started to enter another room. He never said anything to the team, but he did believe in the supernatural, very much so. Unfortunately he had had the privilege, on several occasions, to see it up close and personal, thanks to his friends, Sam and Dean Winchester. Tony nervously began to hum the theme to 'Ghostbusters,' as he made his way through the house.

Tim chuckled and began to sing the words as he entered another room on the first floor. "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

"Hey, Boss," Tony called after they all reconvened on the first floor. "…shouldn't a dead body be easier to find than this?"

"We got two more floors to search, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, also annoyed that they had not found the body yet. "Ziva and I will go upstairs. You and Tim will take the basement."

"Perhaps someone is pulling our crane." Ziva suggested.

"It's yanking our chain. Tony corrected. "And you might be right. It's the perfect night for it. Have I told you guys how much I really, really…?"

They all knew what he was going to say. But Gibbs didn't give him time to get it out. "Shut up, DiNozzo. Let's split up and find this body. There's still work to do." He stated in an effort to refocus his team.

Tony sighed as he and Tim went off in search of the basement stairs. They found the entrance to the basement in the back of the house, just off the kitchen. Tony went down first, testing each step before putting his full weight on it. The stairs proved to be pretty sturdy, and they were down them in no time. They were standing in a large room that took up, they estimated, half the basement. The rest was made of small rooms. They did a preliminary look around, no body in sight.

Tony sighed. He was growing uneasy and was about to give McGee some instruction when he heard the first scream. It had been so close he had jumped, nearly upsetting a stack of old rotten magazines he was standing next too. He quickly looked at Tim, who had obviously not heard the scream. He was heading towards one of the many rooms to begin his search. Tony took a second to calm himself and then followed suit.

Tim had heard the second scream, it had closely followed the first and it sounded like a woman in sheer agony.

"DiNozzo, anybody ever tell you you scream like a girl? Tim said. As he ducked his head out of the room he was in a second later and spotted Tony. "Did you see a spider?" He teased again.

"That wasn't me." Tony said, shaking his head. "That was not me." So, he was not hallucinating. But somehow, knowing that Tim had heard it also brought no comfort.

"What do you mean that wasn't you? Tim asked, incredulous. "There is no one else here. And it came from this floor. It came from the basement."

"Can't argue with you there, McGee?" Tony agreed.

Then Tim backtracked. "Maybe Ziva on the second floor…voices carry. Sound effects are weird, sometimes, in old houses."

"If anybody is screaming there, it's the person Ziva's beating up, well, murdering from the sounds of it. And dead bodies don't scream." Tony contended.

"They don't get up and move either, Tony." Tim replied. He hated that he was getting just a little scared right about now. "Why haven't we found the body yet?"

"Maybe it's upstairs, on the second floor." Tony offered, moving towards the stairs. "We just need to catch up with Gibbs and Ziva and see what they've found." Tony paused at the bottom. He shined his light up the stairs when he didn't see the light from the open basement door.

Tony turned and looked at McGee. "Why did you shut the door? Have you learned nothing from horror movies? You don't shut doors in creaky old houses. They have a way of getting stuck."

Tim didn't say anything, he just shook his head. He had remembered his lesson from horror movies. In fact he had had the same thoughts as Tony, and he had pushed the door open further, until it had hit the wall behind it. Now it was completely closed.

Tony went up the stairs and tried the door. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, putting his shoulder into it.

Tony sat down in the stairs, shaking his head. "It won't budge. I'll just call…" He dialed Gibbs' number and put the phone up to his ear. "…strange, out of range." He commented. He then tried Ziva's number. "Now I don't have a signal." He closed his phone.

"Try your phone, McGee." Tony said standing up and brushing off his pants. He then took his flashlight and looked around their temporary prison. There were two windows too small for either man to get out of, and both had been painted shut. He then turned his attention to the large room they were in. He walked around the room, and it gave off a vibe. He turned suddenly feeling someone behind him. He was about to yell at Tim not to mess with him right now. But then he noticed that Tim was sitting on the steps, repeatedly trying to use his phone. His back stiffened and a bad feeling came over him. Even the great and mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs could not get them out of this one.

Tony tried his phone one more time. The call went to a voicemail. Tony vented his frustration as he picked up the nearest object and hurled it against the wall.

"Listen guys." Tony said, in an urgent exasperated tone. "I need your help." He gave them the address. "I have enough stuff to hold them off for a little while.  
I don't know what…what's here. I've heard screams and we've seen shadows. But…" there was a long pause followed by a gasp. "…you guys need to get here, like right now!" Tony just finished his sentence before the connection was cut.

Tony had, in his arsenal, some weapons the rest of Team Gibbs did not know about. He had started carrying Holy Water and rock salt. He was so grateful he had them with him now. He dug in his backpack and brought out the two small vials. He looked around the room, straining to see whoever it was that was occupying the shadows.

Tim got up from his place on the stairs. He slipped the phone into his pocket. "That wasn't Gibbs and Ziva you were talking to, because I couldn't get a signal. And…."

Tony shook his head. He was still looking around the room, and he looked worried, and a little scared. Tim had never seen him like this.

"Who were you talking to?" Tim asked.

"Dean Winchester." Tony replied.

Tim shook his head. The name meant nothing to him. "Who is Dean Winchester?"

"He's the one who is going to help us out of this situation." Tony replied.

Tim looked at his partner. When did Tony start speaking in riddles? "Tony, Gibbs will…."

Tony shook his head. "Even the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't…."

Both men jumped when they heard the scream again. Tim moved closer to the stairs when he saw a black figure emerge from the shadows and then dissolve into them again.

Tim blinked to clear his vision and in disbelief. He looked again. He was seeing an ordinary basement. "Did I just…? Did you see…?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, I did, and yes, you did." He replied, answering both questions.

"What the…?" Tim said staring at Tony. "That was just a story, Tony. I read it in a book when I was a kid." Tim replied.

"Don't discount what you read as fiction, McSkeptic." Tony replied, matter-of-factly.

It was only then that Tim noticed the two items in Tony's hands. "What are those?"

"Holy Water and rock salt." Tony replied, as if they were ordinary, everyday things everyone has in their possession.

"What…holy water? When did you join the priesthood?" Then Tim chuckled at himself, despite their situation. Anthony DiNozzo…a priest! The idea was ludicrous.

Tony drew a circle on the floor in salt. He then found several pieces of iron and laid them around the perimeter.

"Tim, I need you get inside the circle and stay inside the circle. Don't leave! I don't care what you hear or see. I just…I need to find out what I'm dealing with. It doesn't look like Sam and Dean are going to get to join our little party." Tony said.

Tony then began to chant. He hoped Dean had been right. That what he was saying would make the entity show itself, but limit its power. He felt very underprepared with just his water and salt.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

"Did you check your phone, Dean?" Sam asked again.

"Dude, I told you, it's that chick in San Antonio. You remember how we cut out of that place. I probably have something that belongs to her. I'll just mail it back. Not a problem." Dean stated.

Sam shook his head as he picked his brother's phone up off the nightstand. "First of all, Angelica was way more into me than she was you. Secondly," Sam paused as the phone message played. "Secondly, we need to get out of here, now!"

"What?" Dean said as he poked his head out of the bathroom and saw his brother hurriedly throwing his belongings into his duffle bag. "What, Sam? What's going on?"

Sam zipped up his bag. "Hurry up and pack." Sam said as he headed towards the door. "I'll tell you on the way."

Dean hurriedly packed his bag, and checked to make sure they had not left anything. Moments later they were on the road.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

They had been beating, no pounding, on the door for half an hour. And they could not get it open. There had been no sound from the basement, except for a couple of screams which Gibbs knew, for sure, had not come from his agents. The voice was female. And by all accounts, she was in pure agony.

Gibbs kept yelling his agent's names wondering why they did not answer. He felt no one pulling from the other side of the door. In fact, it felt as if someone was holding the door shut from that side, keeping them out.

Gibbs continued to yell until he heard a car pull up. Then he heard two doors slam shut. He didn't even have time to send Ziva out to see who it was before Sam and Dean were in the house.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dean called. He had never met Gibbs, but from what Tony had said, it would be in his best interest to announce his presence. "Agent Gibbs!" Dean said, with more force this time.

"Agent David?" Sam called, for pretty much the same reason. "Tony called us. We're here to help."

"Who are you?" Ziva asked, her gun trained on Dean.

Dean swallowed. Tony had been 100% accurate in his assessment. Ziva David was as deadly as she was beautiful. "My name is Dean Winchester. This…" Dean indicated his companion. "…is my brother, Sam. Tony called us. We got here as soon as we could. He just gave us this address and said he was in trouble."

Sam tried to move towards the basement door. He was stopped by Gibbs as he pulled his gun.

"I don't know you." Gibbs stated. "And if anybody is going to help my agents, it's going to be me."

Sam sighed. "Look, Agent Gibbs. We don't have much time. Tony is…he's not ready for what's down there. He knows some things. But, he…he won't last long. Not without backup."

Ziva spoke this time. "He and Tim…."

Dean nodded. He understood what she was trying to tell him. "I understand that. But Agent McGee can't help him. And neither will his gun. None of your weapons can help him. He's…He needs our help, the kind of help we provide."

Gibbs was torn. He knew his agents needed help. His gut was on knots, and for some reason he decided he needed to trust these two. And they had to know Tony, how else would these guys know their names? Still, he didn't like the idea that he could not help his own agents.

Sam could see the indecision on Gibbs' face. "Look Agent Gibbs, we don't expect you to believe this. We don't expect you to understand it. But trust us. We're hunters. We do this for a living, and we are the best chance Tony and Tim have of getting out of this alive!"

Dean had, by that time, unzipped his bag and was searching through it for what they would need to open the door. Dean began to chant as Sam applied the Holy Water. There was another scream. This time a distinctly male one as the door suddenly popped open.

Gibbs and Ziva could not believe their eyes as the door opened easily. They had been pounded on it and it had not budged.

Dean explained. "The entities were holding the door shut."

Dean and Sam then peered carefully into the basement. It was dark and there was no sound.

"Tony?" Sam asked, hoping to hear a response.

There was a low, far away, moan.

Gibbs and Ziva followed, slowly, after Sam and Dean.

Gibbs knew his agent was hurt. He called out to Tim.

"Right here, Boss." Tim replied. He sounded scared.

Sam and Dean quickly found Tony. They smiled at how well Tony had learned what they had taught him, protecting Tim with a circle.

Dean searched the basement as Sam knelt down in front of Tony.

"Agent Gibbs, take Tony and Tim up and out of the house. And take this with you." Sam handed Tony's vial of salt to Gibbs. "Make a circle of salt. Tony is still vulnerable. He's injured." Sam explained. "The salt will protect him. It'll protect all of you."

It wasn't until they got outside that Gibbs saw the extent of his agent's injuries. Tony's face was bruised and bloody. He knew Tony's ribs were bruised, maybe even broken. Gibbs could tell Tony was trying not to cry out in pain as he and Ziva wrapped their arms around him to support him. Tim followed slowly behind them. He was unsure what to make of what had just happened to him and Tony. He was equally as confused about Sam and Dean and what their role was in all this.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

A few days had passed since their 'adventure.' Tony was back at work, and Sam and Dean Winchester were off to parts unknown.

"What…what was that…back there? Tim asked, unsure how to phrase his question.

"It was exactly what you thought it was, Tim." Tony replied.

"But ghosts…they mentioned demons." Tim paused. "Those things…they don't exist."

"You saw the same things I did, McGee." Tony stated. "They deal with it all, vampires, evil clowns, angels…."

Tim shook head. "And Sam and Dean…are they for real?"

Tony looked at Tim for a second. "Its…just…they're kind of like Buffy…on steroids."

-Epilogues to follow-


	2. Epilogue-Part 1

Epilogue—The Road to Winchester—Part I

**Thanks so much for requesting this continuation. It's been a fun challenge 'creating' a history for these guys. **

**Andguys, given the nature of this story1 I wanted to just mention how I think our characters view the supernatural. This will explain why I had them act the way they did, whether you thought they were in character or OOC.**

**So, here goes, I really think Tim would be a natural skeptic because of his science background. I think Tony would be a little more open to those things. I'm sure he saw things during his time as a beat cop that he couldn't explain, not necessarily supernatural things, but still unexplainable. Ziva has already kind of alluded to her beliefs on the subject. I think the episode was "Chimera." I'm not sure the season. And Gibbs I would place in about the same category as Tony. He probably saw some pretty unexplainable things in his time at war and in the Marines, in general that he had no ready explanation for. He doesn't believe. He doesn't disbelieve. He just kind of waits to see what happens. He needs the 'proof.' His mind works, as Tony's, in a logical manner. But he also understands that not everything can be explained by said logic.**

**I believe my beta to still be in 'Internet limbo' so I am on my own with this chapter. Enjoy**

Tony's ribs hurt. His head hurt. How does one get his ass kicked by a ghost? He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

Tony settled back on the couch before he looked to see who was calling, trying to think up a good lie to tell Gibbs, in case it was him. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at the ID.

"Hey, Dean." Tony replied.

"Sorry to cut out on you like that, Man." Dean replied. "We just…we left something in Baltimore and had to get back to it."

Tony shook his head. "Not a problem, you guys always seem to be needing to be somewhere."

"Yep," Dean agreed. "We've put a hell of a lot of miles on my baby." He said looking out the motel window at his car.

"Tim's been asking me how I knew to do what I did. He asked if you guys were for real."

Dean laughed. People had asked that question often enough, to his face. He was used to it. "What did you tell him?"

"I kind of…carefully told him. I had received specialized combat training." Tony replied.

"Yeah," That's good…specialized combat training. I like it." Dean said, nodding.

"Dean, it's…maybe I need more training. It's somewhat humiliating to have your ass kicked by a ghost." Tony admitted.

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter. "Tell me about it. But you get over it. Don't let their size or lack of physical presence full you. Some of these things…."

"I'll take your word for it. I just…what was that thing back there?" Tony asked.

"When we got it to show itself to us, it was a very, very old man." Dean gave Tony the man's physical description. "From the research Sam had pulled up on our drive their it was the old man who owned the house, a doctor. I don't remember the guys name. But he had trapped the souls of his patients he had killed here, his victims. He was using their energy, and he had gotten really strong over the years, unbelievably strong. He was still manipulating things in the present day world. I…."

Tony's mind was reeling. "Why were we called there? Gibbs and Ziva searched the second floor. There was no body there, anywhere. The local police came sometime after you guys left and search the grounds, nothing."

"Maybe he was after you." Dean stated.

Tony swallowed. "Thanks, Dean. That didn't sound ominous…at all."

"I don't me you personally. I mean NCIS." Dean replied.

"A ghost picked up the phone and called NCIS?" Tony replied. He couldn't resist. "Would he have called collect or used a calling card?"

"Alright, Smartass, very funny." Dean replied, sharing the joke. He got serious again. "You saw what he was capable of…firsthand."

"Yes, yes I did." Tony said, rubbing his aching chest.

"I agree with you on the training session. It's been a few years. You're probably a little rusty." Dean agreed. "The next time we're in D.C…."

"Sounds good." Tony replied. "And, Dean…thanks for calling."

With that both men said their good byes and hung up.

Tony laid his phone on the coffee table, went into his kitchen and got himself a beer. He opened it and then took a long look at it before he took a big swallow. He, in typical DiNozzo fashion, had filled his prescription, but had stashed the bottle in his medicine cabinet. He had not even opened it.

Tony now kind of wished he had. His chest was hurting still and his pain reliever of choice was not working. He almost picked up his keys and went to Gibbs. At least Gibbs had bourbon. But he knew he would get questions. He knew Gibbs would find out that, yes, he had filled his prescription, but no, he had not taken the first pill.

Tony leaned back on his couch and closed his eyes.

Agent DiNozzo had met Sam and Dean Winchester while he was still Detective DiNozzo on the Baltimore PD. Tony had first ever set eyes on the two in a bar. He had thought about letting them be. He was off duty after all, and carding underage kids was not part of his usual duties. But he was a regular there. He liked the bar, and he wouldn't have wanted to see the owner lose his liquor license. He walked over to the two and checked their IDs. They were John Cummings and Daniel Wilson, respectively, that night. It was almost two years before Tony learned their real names. They were of age according to their ID's.

Their second meeting did not go as well. Sam had opened his wallet to pay his bill. Tony immediately noticed the new ID. It was from another state and gave another name and age. Tony knew he had them now. But they gave him the slip in the crowded bar. He thought sure he had lost them, until he got outside. He spotted them running down the alley between the bar and the neighboring building. He then heard a gunshot coming from the opposite direction. He kicked into detective mode and headed towards where he had heard the gunshots, Those two would have to wait. He was sure, he had a gut feeling, he would see them again.

Their third meeting proved to be monumental. And if Tony was truthful with himself, he still had nightmares about it. This meeting had been purely coincidental. It was not Tony's normal dinner. It was not even close to where he lived. But it was close to where he had been working. He had been on stakeout for hours. And he was in bad need of coffee and the men's room. He forgot about all that though when he saw Sam and Dean again, this time in a booth, eating a meal. Sam had spotted him first, he motioned to Dean that they needed to leave. Dean, who had his back to Tony, didn't even have to turn to know that they were in some sort of trouble. Sam and Dean quickly ran. They were out of the building before Tony could get past their table. Tony was now being delayed though. He had a portly waitress screaming in his face. She had been cheated out of a tip. And the money for their food would be coming out of her paycheck. Tony opened his wallet. Showed her his badge, and then handed her a 30 bucks. He was on his way seconds later.

It didn't take him long to catch up with them. Tony was seeing something that he wished he could erase. Something was not right about what his eyes were transmitting to his brain. It looked like a bad horror movie…Night of the Living Dead came to mind.

Tony stared in disbelief as he watched what he now realized was a corpse. That is judging from the tiny hole it had in the center of its forehead. And, of course, the fact that half of the back of its, well his, head was missing. There was a think line of blood coming from the entry wound. And from the way the body was moving rigor mortis must have set in. The movements were slow, awkward and uncoordinated.

"What the…?" Tony said, taking in the scene. He had not even realized he had spoken.

The man/corpse turned its head, or what was left of it, in his direction. The eyes were open, and they were looking at him, moving. But there was no 'life' in them.

It then looked back at the brothers. "Well Sam, Dean, you've brought help. And it's not Daddy Winchester."

"Lilith!" The brothers said simultaneously.

The corpse nodded. "Very good! No meat suit can fool you two." Lilith paused. "I am much impressed, Boys.

Tony watched the exchange with a million questions running through his mind. And terror in his heart, he bit his lip, drawing blood, to keep from screaming. He didn't want that…thing looking at him again.

Sam and Dean took a step forward, and Tony instinctively pulled his weapon. It was then that Tony noticed Sam's and Dean's weapons. Sam had a very strange looking knife and Dean had a rifle.

Lilith turned her attention back to Tony. "Oh look, isn't he just adorable?" She said, looking at his gun. "Those won't work, Sweetheart." She pointed out. "The meat suit has already expired, and demons can't be killed…easily." She paused. "You shoot me with that thing, and you're only going to piss me off. And trust me, ask they boys here, you don't want that." She replied smugly.

"You're not here doing a bad puppet imitation for nothing! What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you know what I want. Let's not play games." Lilith replied.

Sam and Dean just looked at one another, confused.

"Seriously boys, you want to play it this way?" Lilith waited.

Another moment passed.

"I want the Colt, okay?" Lilith admitted, irritated. "I want the Colt, and I know you have it!"

Dean shook his head. "We don't…."

"You're lying!" Lilith said, and then turned her attention to Tony.

Tony was not sure what he was dealing with, but the word inhuman had come to mind. He looked at Sam and Dean, unsure, for the first time since he had joined the force, of what to do.

Both Sam and Dean shook their head, slightly and Tony took a step back. He kept his gun trained on Lilith. The boys took another step forward as Lilith's attention was diverted. Within seconds, he didn't even see it happen, Tony was pressed up against the wall and gasping for air. A very, very pissed off demon, with the strength of ten men, had her hand around Tony's throat and was choking the life out of him.

"Stupid move, Boys, and this one is going to pay for it." Lilith said as she tightened her grip.

Tony was beginning to lose consciousness. He had dropped his gun when Lilith had slammed him against the wall. Now he was trying, with all his might, to get the hand out from around his throat.

The Lilith seemed reconsider her position. "Look, I'll tell you what. I am sorta at a disadvantage here. We all know that. Dead meat suits are a last resort. They're slow." She stated. "And the stale ones are the worst. You get one within about 3 hours of death, and they're great. Past that and you're really just taking your chances." She sighed. "I can't outrun you, or fight you in this thing, for obvious reasons. But I do have a bargaining chip, a great one." She said, meaning Tony. "You let me walk out of here this time, and I'll let him live." Lilith stated.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They nodded.

Lilith let go of Tony's throat, and he slid down the wall. The last thing he remembered was that there were just two pools of black were her eyes should have been.

TBC


	3. Epilogue-Part 2

Epilogue—The Road to Winchester—Part II

Tony opened his eyes. He was not sure where he was but he was glad nothing around him looked like an alley anymore. Though, he realized looking around, that this broken down motel room was probably about as clean as it had been.

His companions were talking to one another in whispered tones. They had not realized he was full awake now and listening. But he was still in denial, and he obviously had lapses in memory. He remembered being helped out of the alley and into a car that was not his. He had wanted to protest it all. But being nearly choked to death takes it out of you. He must have been really out of it because he hadn't even remembered entering the motel room.

"She knows him now, Dean. We can't just leave him to…fend for himself. He…Lilith thinks he's helping us. He's in danger."

Dean paced the small room and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do we do, Sam? Kidnap a member of the Baltimore PD. What…how do we do that, Sam? What do we tell him?"

Both Sam and Dean looked when they heard movement on the other side of the room.

"For your information," Tony said, slowly standing. "…this is kidnapping, consider yourself kidnappers. I have a feeling too, that that is not the only…thing I could charge you with, Sam and Dean Winchester." Tony paused. "Am I right? I mean, only criminals need so many fake ID's."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Tony continued, stopping him.

"Look, I don't really know what you guys are into. And I don't care. I had just a little too much to drink…on top of the oxygen deprivation…. That's what…." Tony looked at the two of them and shook his head. "I'm out of here!"

"You didn't have any alcohol on your breath. But I don't doubt the oxygen deprivation." Dean replied.

"You can't leave." Sam replied.

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "And why is that?"

Sam hesitated for just a moment. Something about Tony was intimidating, besides his height. Tony had a very demanding presence and a 'take charge' personality, no doubt a big plus in his line of work. "You need our help." He finally stated.

Tony looked at both brothers before he spoke. "You…help me?" His hand moved to his weapon.

"Look Detective DiNozzo, I'm sure you're good at your job. But we're good at ours, too. And, in this case, you truly have no idea what you're dealing with." Dean said.

"Huh, some guy in bad Halloween make-up with a high voice…." Tony shook his head. "You've never been in Baltimore on a Halloween night, have you?"

Sam shook his head. "You need…."

"No! No, I don't! Whatever that was…. Whatever it is you're doing, here, in my precinct..." Tony paused. "…I suggest you conclude your business…and leave!" He said, making it plain he meant what he said.

Dean realizing Sam was right this guy needed their help, plus some heavy-duty convincing. "The black eyes, the superhuman strength…?"

"I had too much to drink." Tony contested.

Sam shook his head. The dead man walking….?"

"Way too much to drink…" Tony replied. "…plus oxygen deprivation."

Dean pointed to the motel bathroom. "Take a look in the mirror."

Tony looked at Dean, very confused. But he headed into the bathroom anyway. He had to grab onto the counter to keep from passing out. There was a distinct, very distinct, hand print around his neck. He could make out five fingers. Tony stood and stared for a moment as he gingerly touched the bruise.

Tony came out of the bathroom and dropped, heavily, onto one of the beds in the room. After a moment he looked up at Dean. "What are we looking at here?"

"Her name is Lilith. And she's a demon." Sam replied.

"One of the worst we've ever come across." Dean added.

"Demon…as in Hell's actual angels…that type of demon?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded.

"We need to teach you how to deal with her, sort of a training session." Dean explained.

"Training…what?" Why?" Tony stood and began to pace. "Look, I know how to fight. I work the mean streets of Baltimore. I've taken karate classes, I…."

Dean shook his head. "That's not the type of training I'm talking about. It'll definitely help. But that is not what I mean."

"She knows you now. She thinks you are hooked up with us. That means you're an enemy also." Sam added. "She could come after you, anytime."

"But, I…I have nothing to do with you, with this!" Tony stated.

"We know that, you know that. But…but you can't tell anything to demons. They think humans lie more than they do." Dean explained. "You need to know the rituals you need to perform when she crosses your path again. That is what we need to teach you."

Tony was still having a lot of trouble with all this. But the mark on his neck confirmed his fears. It was all too real. He nodded. His gut was telling him he needed to trust these two. They might be crazy. But, right now, what choice did he have?

Sam handed Tony two vials. "…rock salt and Holy Water."

Tony looked at the vials. "What?! What am I supposed to do with these?" He expected an arsenal. He had expected knives and guns, not water and salt. "Seriously guys, water and salt?"

"They're very effective." Sam replied. "You can word off demons, ghosts and even the occasional witch."

"Okay…okay…" Tony said standing up. "Now I know you're nuts. I mean what I saw was bad enough." He kept seeing the image of the handprints in his mind, and he shuttered. "I supposed to stop this…" Tony indicated his neck. "…with salt and water? I understand the Holy Water, okay, I get that. But salt…?"

Dean was getting very irritated. "Look, we deal with this stuff every day, you don't! But when Lilith visits you, and I mean when, not if, she visits you, I hope you can handle it!"

Tony looked at Dean, considering his words. Dean had to be right about one thing. Sam and Dean had to have something on Lilith. They had to have something, or she wouldn't have bothered to bargain with them. Maybe there was something to this after all.

"Okay, I'm not totally convinced." Tony admitted. "But you must have something on her, and I'm not talking about this Colt. I don't think you even have that in your possession. It's…it's something else." Tony paused. "I'm willing to learn whatever it is you have to teach me." He involuntarily touched his neck again.

Their friendship began slowly. Sam and Dean taught Tony the basics of protection spells. Dean and Tony bonded over pizza, beer and women. While Sam and Tony bonded over talk of college and Sam's few 'normal' years. And Tony also understood the situation of the 'working' father. The situations, of course, were vastly different. But the feelings it left were the same.

Tony met up with the two again. It was another bar and this time Tony bought them drinks. Tony and Lilith had not crossed paths, but he after thinking about the incident. He knew it had been real. And it had jarred him a little when Dean had told him he had had no alcohol on his breath. Tony had only taken his first sips of his beer before he had noticed the Winchesters. He had been nowhere near drunk.

Then there had been the fact of the body. The man had been missing the back of his head. He had had a small hole clearly in the front. The man had clearly been dead. He, in fact, had probably died before his body hit the ground. The image of this poor soul, animated, though clearly dead, had had Tony sitting straight up in bed in a cold sweat many, many nights.

Tony led the brothers to a booth away from the others. They all sit for a few moments, just drinking and watching the action in the bar.

"Have you seen her?" Sam asked, knowing Dean wanted to know the answer as badly as he did.

Tony shook his head. "No demons or walking corpses lately."

Dean looked at Tony. He looked tired. "But I am guessing some hellacious nightmares."

Tony nodded. "Don't you two ever…I mean…?"

Dean took a long swallow. "Lilith didn't lie about one thing. We had only known them to possess live people." Dean paused. "The dead-guy thing was actually a big surprise for us, too."

"I mean nightmares…the nightmares. Don't you two dream?" Tony asked.

Sam shook his head. "Unfortunately our nightmares walk around in broad daylight with the backs of their heads missing." Sam paused and took a swallow of his beer.

Tony shook his head. After hearing about some of the cases, some of the people they had helped or had tried to help. Tony realized how much he had in common with the Winchesters. They both saw people at what was probably the worst times in their lives. They both 'tried' to help said people. It was just that sometimes the help came too little, too late.

The three men clinked their beers together and drank to what promised to be a long and…interesting friendship.

THE END


End file.
